Exactly Where We Belong
by JailyForever
Summary: 6 years after their relationship ends; they meet again at a party. But neither knows who the other really is.


**A/N:-**

**So I wrote this little one shot while my latest chapter for Blast from the Past was with my fabulous beta MyGirlsUnicorn. **

**So since its Christmas I thought a festive one shot would be the perfect Christmas present I could give to you guys. I love you all.**

**Enjoy!!**

Exactly where we belong.

BPOV

"Alice how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not going!" I seethed down the phone. It was like talking to a brick wall with her, she just wouldn't listen. For the last 3 weeks my best friend had been trying relentlessly to get me to go to Emmet and Rosalie's Christmas party. I loved them, I really did but I hated parties. Especially Christmas parties.

Every year Em and Rose had a Christmas party on the 25th; it had been a tradition ever since senior year when they had moved in together the summer before school started back UP. Every year we got absolutely wasted in our small group of 6, just Alice and Jazz, Rose and Emmet, and Edward and I. That was until the 2nd year of college when Emmet decided it would be fun to have a huge party. Yes, let's invite the majority of the campus, we thought it was a good idea and thought it would be a fun idea and would make Christmas more memorable. And my god was it memorable, for all the wrong reasons. It was the reason in hated Christmas parties.

_6 years ago_

"_Alice," I giggled. "I am not wearing that." I said pointing to the lacy blue panty set that she was holding up __to her body, dancing round in front of me like an idiot._

"_Bella, please." She said __stopping to look at me and pout__, pulling the puppy dog eyes on me that she knew I had never been able to resist. "You're looking to get laid tonight aren't you; to give Edward a night he will never forget."_

"_Well... yeah." I said mortified that I was having this discussion with my boyfriend's twin sister; my face turning a deep shade of red. __By now they were used to it though, it was like a second skin to me._

"_Then wear these." Alice demanded thrusting the set into my lap.__ I picked up the bra and had a look at it. Ok, it was nice, very nice.__ "You want your first time to be special don't you? Heaven knows you've held out long enough; you and Edward have been together since senior year. Why till now have you not wanted to have sex with him?"_

"_Ali, I was raised that way. My mom always told me to wait until I met 'the one' and my dad told me to wait till I was married. And I guess part of me was testing how serious Edward is about..." I said biting my lip nervously. "But mostly it's because he's had a lot of sexual experience and I don't think I can ever be good enough or even compare to the other girls he's slept with. __I mean I know the basic stuff, but nothing else, __" I sighed._

"_Bella," Rose injected. "Confidence is the key, you just have to feel sexy and be yourself. Embrace your inner vixen. __Of course Edward is serious, you two have been together so long, I lost count. __"_

"_Thanks Rose." I laughed as I __moved__ the panty set from __my lap as Alice__ then proceeded to hand me a blue corseted thigh length Alice original dress. __Great. There would probably be heels involved._

_I took it reluctantly, knowing that Edward was not going to like what I was wearing. Not because it didn't look good, but because every guy with a pulse would be eyeing me up and trying to get some action; meaning that Edward would get all jealous, possessive and go all caveman on me, not letting me out of his sight for a second. __But I followed suit and let Alice and Rose dress me up like the Barbie doll I was to them. Resistance was futile so I shut my eyes and blocked out what was happening._

* * *

_2 hours later we exited mine and Alice's dorm room and proceeded to get a taxi over to Emmett and Rosalie's house which was a 5 minute drive away._

_We were running 30 minutes late and we knew the guys would be wondering where we were. Alice and Rose liked to call it fashionably late but I knew that they were really just keeping our men on their toes and reminding them that we have a life outside of them; since Em especially was prone to getting a little possessive, but fortunately for Rose he was not as bad as Edward. I wouldn't be surprised if Edward would be thinking the worst and contemplating ringing around all the local hospitals to ensure that I hadn't been admitted. __It's not like it hadn't happened before._

_We strutted into the house and all eyes locked on our bodies; I instantly felt sexy and confident as we made our way over to our men. Rosalie lunged into Emmet's arms and he pulled her into a deep, needy, over the top kiss; while Ali and Jazz shared a sweet, tender loving kiss, slow and sensual. It was at that moment as I reached the four that I realised Edward was nowhere in sight._

_I slowly glanced around the room, searching for my sex god boyfriend, expecting him to make his way over to me with a cocky swagger about him and a crooked smile for me, with 2 plastic cups in his hands containing vodka and coke in them._

"_Em, Jazz. Where's Edward?" I asked._

"_Dunno Little B." Emmet said, ruffling my hair. Emmet had been calling me Little B since my very first day at Forks High, half way through junior year. It irritated the fuck out of me. I elbowed Em in the chest, and he feigned injury as I turned to Jazz in hope that he knew._

"_He disappeared to get a drink about 10 minutes ago, muttering something about calling you." Jasper informed me._

"_Okay, thanks Jazz. I'll have a look for him. If he comes back here let him know I'm looking for him would you."_

"_Yeah okay." Em said as Rosalie whispered in my ear, "Sexy and confident. Find your inner vixen." __Followed by a slap on my ass. She just winked at me and I ignored it__._

_I rolled my eyes and wandered into the kitchen where Emmet and the guys had set the booze up to see if he was there, but he wasn't. I decided that while I was in here I was going to have a drink because I needed it to calm my nerves. I grabbed the bottle of vodka and the coke and poured it into a cup, before necking it back._

_I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and whisper in my ear, "Take it easy sweet thing. You have all night."_

"_Ugh. Get off me you creep." I said breaking free from the grasp off the asshole who had gripped me. I turned around to find none other than Mike Newton facing me with a smug grin on his face._

"_Oh you know you love it really babe." He slurred. "Let's go upstairs and have a quickie before lover boy shows up. I've seen how you look at me and I know that you want this." He said forcefully grabbing my hand and placing it against his raging hard on._

"_Ewwww no fucking way. __Your drunk and I don't want you. Get lost__. Try finding Jess or Lauren or one of the other sluts. They're always up for a quick fuck. Now leave me alone Newton." I yelled yanking my hand from his grasp and storming off upstairs._

_He had been pursuing me since my very first day in Forks and still hadn't got the hint years later. And when Edward and I had started dating I think that made him think he had a chance with me even more. I swear he was fucked up in the mind_

_Even though I doubted Edward would be anywhere upstairs I decided to check anyway since I was up here. I tentatively opened each door, afraid that I was about to catch a couple at it like rabbits. A sight I did not want to see. Thankfully so far I hadn't seen anything and all the party goers seemed to be downstairs._

_I just reached the last door and heard a loud cry._

"_Yes, oh yes! Right there baby." I recognised the voice instantly as Jessica Skanley and turned on my heel to make my way back downstairs not even contemplating opening that door and finding her shagging some guy from college. It was clear to me that Edward wasn't up here anyway._

_And then I heard her cry, "Oh Jesus Christ Edward. Fuck me." __All the heat drained from my face as I felt nothing but hurt and shock._ _No. It can't be right. He wouldn't. He couldn't. He said he'd wait for me._

_I was rooted to the spot. I couldn't move. I thought about going back downstairs since there were a couple of other Edwards at college. But it was too much of a coincidence. I couldn't find Edward anywhere, and Jess was screaming out his name._

_There was nothing stopping me from slamming open the door, demanding an explanation and dumping his ass. I felt a gaping hole start to appear in my heart, and against my better judgement I turned to the door and slammed it open as Edward cried out, "Oh god baby that's so good. Why have I gone so long without this?"_

_The sight I saw was one that I never thought I would ever see and was never likely to forget. Edward pounding his dick into Skankley, holding her hands tightly above her head with one hand. The bed rocking backwards and forwards, and looking as though they would break the bed easily. Her naked body writhing beneath his gorgeous, perfect god like body, as he slammed into her and played with her clit. His lips were attached to her neck sucking and biting hard on the skin, trying his best to leave a mark on her as he had so frequently done to me__. I felt the tears in my eyes as I couldn't move._

"_Tell me you'll leave Bella." Jess said breathlessly, as I stood there dumb struck. Neither one of them noticing me. __I felt so invisible._

"_Oh god baby anything for you." He said in a husky voice and I finally decided I had seen and heard enough._

_A sob caught in the back of my throat as I said in a heartbroken voice, "So I'm not good enough for you?"_

_Even though my voice was quiet, barely even a whisper, they both heard me clearly and looked up. Edward looked horrified and immediately moved away from her, revealing himself in all his glory to me. He was clearly mortified that he had been caught fucking that skank by me his girlfriend. "Bella," he gasped, his eyes locking briefly with mine._

_I shook my head at him as I fingered the necklace around my neck carrying my engagement ring that he had given me a few weeks ago. He had wanted me to wear on my hand but I insisted that we wait until we visited Charlie in Forks during Easter before we told anyone; he had understood and given me a chain so that I could keep it around my neck and know that I belonged to him and only him._

_I pulled the chain from around my neck, __feeling the chain snap and pull on my skin, but I didn't care,__ and let out a strangled sob before I chucked it at him and yelled, "We're over Edward Cullen. OVER!" _

_I ran from the room, pushing someone out of the way that looked a lot like Rose, and fled from the house, hailing a cab and clambering into the back of it, tears flooding my eyes._

_I was never going to forget that Christmas. It was the day my heart got broken by the only man I had ever and would ever love._

_---_

"Bella, are you even listening to me." I heard Alice ask, drawing me back into the present

"Sorry Alice. What was that?" I asked as I heard her twitter on about something on the other end of the phone. I had become so caught up in my memory that I hadn't been listening to what she was saying.

"I said you're going and that's final. The last few years haven't been the same without you. And you've avoided him for too long. You two are meant for each other. Give him one chance; it was a moment of weakness. We all have them."

"Alice I know that; but he said yes. If I hadn't refused him sex he wouldn't have cheated. But I can't face him." I pleaded.

"Isabella Marie Swan you will go to that party. So don't argue with me." Alice stated.

I knew there was no point fighting her on this; every year she had grown more and more determined, and I had a feeling this year she would succeed. I was right, she won. Why bother fighting a battle you're going to lose.

"Fine Ali, I'll go," I relented.

I heard her squeal.

"I'll bring you a dress over first thing tomorrow and then me and you are going to spend the day together. I have a ton of face packs and manicure sets that we can do on each other Ooo it'll be so much fun." Alice started going on and on and on about her plans and I just agreed with what she was saying, even though I hadn't the slightest idea what she said.

"Sounds great Ali. I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Be ready to leave at 9," she chimed.

I agreed and hung up the phone. Why the fuck we had to leave at 9 was beyond me.

I sat down on the couch and watched reruns of CSI: Miami. Edward had never understood my love of the show and stated one time before we got together that I only watched the series because I thought Horatio was hot. And while that was true I denied it because I had been embarrassed and hadn't wanted him to tease me about it for weeks. Which would have happened, then he would have told Emmett and I would still be teased to this day.

My heart ached just thinking about that memory.

When 11:30 came around I decided it would be best that I go to bed. If I was spending the day with pixie then I needed all the rest I could get. Preferably fall asleep forever.

EPOV

"Morning sexy," the blond bimbo from last night whispered as I pulled the bedroom door open. "Ready for round two." She whispered huskily, just as I managed to dart out of her room to make a swift exit from the building.

What the fuck had I been thinking last night; falling asleep with... what was her name again, Liza, Lizzie, did it even matter. The point is I fell asleep, something I never do. I was never that stupid.

I had broken my own 3 simple rules, get absolutely hammered, get laid and get out. I was just thankful that blondie had seen an empty space beside her as I made my escape through the door; and just in time since she seemed to be after a repeat of the night before. Sure hook up and fucks were fun, but that's all I wanted. It's all I'd done since her. I couldn't be with anyone else, at least not in the relationship sense.

I ran my fingers through my 'sex hair' as I climbed into my Volvo, starting the car and beginning the 2 hour drive back to Seattle.

My phone started ringing at that moment. I picked it up from the passenger seat and as I checked the caller ID I saw that it was Emmett calling.

I reluctantly answered it, learning from past experience that he will just keep on ringing since he is a persistent bastard, an annoying persistent bastard. He could give my sister Alice a run for her money on a good day, which was saying something.

"Good morning Eddie." Emmett jovially sang as I internally growled at the use of my long hated nick name that I had had since Elementary School where Em and I had first made friends.

"Em this had better be good. What the fuck do you want?" I asked trying to keep my anger at bay.

"Oh Eddie boy I wanted to know if you wanted to come on a lads night out. Just Jazzy, myself and you; like old times." He said as though it was the simplest thing in the world. "We never see you these days."

That was true; for the last few years I had been spending less and less time with Jazz and Em. I guess one night can't hurt.

"Yeah sure. One thing though – none of the girls will be there right?"

"Scouts honour Eddie. So you're in?" Damn, not even the slightest hope of seeing her.

"Yeah count me in." I sighed.

"Great. Well be at mine for 7."

"Sure thing Emmie Bear," I said remembering the one and only time he had ever been called that. Then hung up quickly turning my cell off.

_7 years ago_

_We were all gathered at Emmet and Rose's place as we usually were on a Saturday night. We were still waiting for Bella and Alice to arrive. We chatted aimlessly about everything and anything._

_5 minutes later Alice came in followed by Bella who sighed, "Sorry we're a bit late. Traffic was a nightmare."_

_I strolled over to Bella closing the distance between us in two strides and pulled her in for a long deep slow passionate sensual kiss. I was enjoying the taste of her and inhaling her strawberry scent from her hair as I felt myself growing extremely hard for her._

_We heard a loud booming laugh in the distance but continued our kiss._

"_Okay Little B, Eddie. I think we've seen enough." Emmet laughed._

"_Shut up Emmet," I said parting my lips from Bella's long enough to utter those words._

"_Whatever you say Eddie. But it's very obvious Little B is having an effect on you."_

_Bella broke our embrace and turned to Emmet and said, "Glad you're enjoying the show," she half snarled, as her lips curled and I saw a malicious look in her eyes. "You enjoy it really, don't you Emmie Bear." She pinched Emmet's cheeks and darted behind me for cover._

"_Never call me that again." Emmet laughed._

_That night we got absolutely shit faced and none of us remembered any of what passed the night before. And it was soon apparent I was the only one who had remembered the Emmie Bear comment. I decided to store it away and save it for a later date._

_---_

After I had hung up the phone and lifted my hand to the chain around my neck. I played with the ring that I had given to my love on her birthday. It had been a wonderful evening. I wined and dined her. Had the waiter place the ring in the bottom of her glass. She had been so surprised and yet she had said yes to me instantly.

If at that moment someone had said to me not even 4 months later she would throw it back at me because of a major fuck up by me I would have laughed in their faces because we were so in love and destined to be together.

For the last 6 years I had worn the chain around my neck as a reminder of what my stupidity had caused. Each day it got heavier and heavier

I placed my CD in and then pulled out of my parking space and sped off towards Seattle, losing myself in the calming sound of Debussy.

7pm rolled around and I climbed out of my car as I made my way up the path leading to Em and Rose's house.

I knocked on the door twice and waited for an answer. When the door finally opened I was met with a glare from Rose.

"Hey, are Em and Jazz ready to go?" I asked trying to break the tension between us.

She just glared at me and didn't dignify me with an answer just leaving me stood outside in the cold as she slammed the door in my face. Rosalie had hated my guts for the last 6 years; she had whole heartedly supported Bella and couldn't believe that everyone else wanted to keep me included, especially Emmet. The only reason I was even allowed in her house for Christmas was because of Em. Alice had naturally been caught in the middle and just sat on the fence trying to make peace between Bella and I. Which would probably never happen.

5 minutes of being stood in the cold Emmet came outside followed by Jazz.

"Where to then boys?" Em boomed.

And before we were even able to give an answer Em said "Twilight."

"Sure why not?" I said as we set off on a brisk walk down the street.

Twilight, the only decent club worth going to in Seattle was only a 5 minute walk from Emmett's and therefore it was pointless catching a cab.

We walked straight to the front, skipping the queue, much to the annoyance of everyone who had been waiting for ages. The bouncer let us past and it made me grateful that Emmett's uncle owned the club. It really did help to have connections. It's all about who you know in a city

I went over to the bar and ordered 3 JD and cokes for me and the boys, while they went to get a seat. As I stood at the bar a redhead who was sat next to me purred, "Hey handsome. Looking for a good time."

Ugh could they be any more pathetic. Jesus were all women the same. Just after sex. I can't say I'm any better than them but at least I show an interest in what they like, wait till they're wasted, and go out of Seattle to do it.

"Taken." I mumbled as I always did when I was out and about in Seattle. I picked my drinks up from the bar and made my way over to Jazz and Em.

"Why does that redhead look like she's just been rejected by you." Jazz yelled over the loud music.

"Coz she has."

"Dude she's hot. If I didn't have my Rose I'd tap that." Em shouted.

"Well I wouldn't man. She's not my type."

"Dude anything with a pulse is your type these days."

I glanced down at the chain around my neck and felt a desperate need for my one true love to be with me. I needed her so bad. And I had gone the wrong way about trying to get her back. I was shagging any girl with a pulse instead of staying celibate and proving to her that she is worth the wait. And obviously Bella would know as much as our mutual friends did about my sexual escapades over the last few years.

The words I had said that fateful night echoed in my mind.

"_Tell me you'll leave Bella." Jess said breathlessly, as I ploughed into her barely even aware that anyone had entered the room._

"_Oh god baby anything for you." I lied in a husky voice focusing on getting my release so that I could get away from her as quickly as possible. The only fucking reason I was here right now is.... well I couldn't even remember how or why. __Just that I wanted some._

_I heard a light sob in the distance and a quiet heartbroken voice say, "So I'm not good enough for you?"_

"Dude, you have it bad. Who is she?" Em asked.

I ran my hand through my hair and glared at Emmet as I downed the rest of my jack and coke before replying, "Bella."

"Man you really love her don't you?" Jazz said.

"Yeah, more than life itself. I mean man I carry around the engagement ring I gave her on her birthday." **Shit!**

"You guys were engaged and never told us," Em yelled.

"She wanted to wait till we had her father's permission." I said as a waitress came over and took our order for another round of drinks.

The rest of the night passed in a swirl of jack and coke, shots of god knows what, and too many desperate women throwing themselves at me. By 2am I was calling it a night and staggered into my apartment just after 2:30am, falling asleep before my head even hit my pillow. Waiting for a hangover that would hit me when I woke up

BPOV

I woke up on Christmas Day to a loud banging on the door to my apartment. I groaned and slowly rolled out of bed grabbing my dressing gown from the hook on my door and shoved it on.

I opened the door and was greeted by my chirpy best friends Alice and Rose.

"What the fuck it's only 10am. Why are you here so early?" I moaned.

"Bella, we are here to make sure you turn up tonight. No backing out. No sneaking off to Charlie, no hiding. Now get your ass dressed so we can go out to get breakfast." Alice demanded.

"I don't see why it's going to take all day to get ready. I mean it'll take 2 hours at the most." I complained.

"Bella, it's been 6 years since we last did this and I'm not taking no for an answer. You want to knock 'em dead tonight don't you? And besides there's someone I want you to meet tonight." Alice said, pouting a little, knowing I wouldn't refuse.

"Fine. Give me 10 minutes Ali. I still don't understand why you keep setting me up on blind dates. In all honesty no one will ever compare to....." I trailed off not wanting to utter the name of the man who had shattered my heart into millions of pieces. "I'll be 10 minutes. Make yourself comfy." I invited them in as they made their way to the sofa and flicked the telly on, I went to get dressed.

15 minutes later we were walking into 5 point cafe, our favourite hangout place, just around the corner from my apartment. I ordered my usual Hot Chocolate, and Eggs Benedict; while Alice ordered a Mimosa and Breakfast Burrito; and Rose ordered a Caffe Vita Drip Coffee Blend and Chorizo and Eggs.

We chatted aimlessly about stuff in general. Rose was saying how she was surprised Emmet still hadn't proposed to her yet, and Alice chimed in saying that they would be engaged before the end of the year and be married within a year. Rose just scoffed at that comment and went on to say how Emmet had an aversion to settling down and that it had taken months of persuasion on her part to get Em to agree to moving in together. I just sat back and listened to their chatter dropping the odd comment here and there whenever it was appropriate. Alice started to describe in detail about how things were progressing with Jazz, and how the move from the apartment into their brand new town house had gone. I couldn't help but feel my heart ache with a gaping hole and wondering where Edward and I would be now if I had never caught him with Skankley. Would we be happily married? Would we have children? Would we have divorced? All the questions swam in my mind and I zoned out of the conversation, sipping my Hot Chocolate quietly. The idea of what might have been if he had just said no. No was such a simple word to say and yet it seemed to be the hardest word for him to say. Starting with the night he shagged Skankley and continuing the years that followed; shagging any girl with a pulse.

"Bella?" Rose questioned drawing me from my thoughts. "Bella. Are you ready to go?" I glanced up at her and Alice and muttered a quick yes grabbing my coat from the back of my chair and shrugging it on and then we proceeded to walk back to my apartment.

6 hours later we left my building and I felt sexy and confident as hell wearing a gorgeous red halter neck dress that reached my thigh and an inch thick diamante band which ran around under my breasts. The dress was absolutely gorgeous and naturally it was an Alice original so obviously every girl in the room at the party would be seething with jealousy since Alice was the most sought out designer throughout the States. Alice had made a name for herself within a year of leaving college, and was always eager for either me or Rose to show off her latest design and even model for her on the catwalk. It was nice to have a best friend who loved to lavish you in clothes. If you're not me.

The only problem I had with the dammed outfit was the fact that Alice had insisted that I wear the dress with six inch heels; I was certain before the night was out I would be in the ER.

We climbed into the cab that was waiting for us and gave the driver the address of Rose and Em's place. I had my doubts about how tonight would go but as Alice had so kindly put it, it was time to get over what had happened, and face Edward instead of avoiding him like the plague as I had done since that fateful night. I still didn't want to see him. I didn't see why I had to do the thing that scares me most. Why terrify myself to 'have more fun'?

"Okay girls, masks on." Alice said, as we elegantly climbed out of the cab in front of the house.

The party was already in full swing, and it took my ears a few moments to adjust to the unnaturally loud music that greeted us.

This year instead of having any old house party Em and Rose decided that it would be fun to have a masquerade party; I don't understand why but Em thought that it would be fun. Need I say more?

I strutted up the path leading to the door, thinking that since no one there will even know who I am I might as well have a bit of fun and for once come out of my shell; be the confident woman that I wasn't and as Rose had said to me 6 years ago, 'find my inner vixen'.

As I walked into the house I felt suddenly self conscious as I felt many pairs of eyes on me. I hurried off towards the kitchen to grab myself a drink while Alice and Rose went off to find their men.

EPOV

Stupid Emmet; him and his stupid fucking masquerade Christmas party. I must have had several offers already to go find a quiet place and 'get to know each other better'. All the fucking girls at this party were the same, shamelessly flirting with me as if they thought they stood a chance. Maybe they would if I hadn't resolved the night before to stop being such a fucking man whore.

I stood in the kitchen waiting for the asshole in front of me to move away from the beer so I could get myself a drink, when I saw an angel sauntering towards the kitchen. She was wearing a kinky red dress which clung tightly to her showing off her curves. The diamante band running under her breasts did everything for her and damn she was so fuckable. Her long brown hair cascaded around her shoulders, slightly curled into ringlets. She was sheer perfection. I wanted her.

"Hey, check out that fine piece of ass that just entered," I heard Jasper say from beside me. I briefly wondered when he got there, and if he had noticed me checking out the brunette beauty. He needed a bell. He moved too quietly.

"You got that right Jazz, but you're taken."

"But you're not." He said with a wink and then he disappeared from my side in a flash as the brunette entered the kitchen and took Jazz's spot beside me.

I couldn't help but feel a connection to her; there was indescribable electric current running between us. I wondered if she could feel it to. I decided that I was going to at least make an attempt to get to know this beauty and maybe by the end of the night have scored her name and number, and hopefully a face to match the name.

I turned to face her and said, "Hey,"

"Oh," she replied a little stunned. "Hi."

She was so gorgeous and as I locked my eyes with her I knew that I could gaze into them all night and never get bored. There was such depth and meaning to them.

"Are you done staring," the beauty quipped.

"Sorry, you just have really amazing eyes." I said.

"Huh, thanks, I think. I'm Marie by the way."

Hmmm I already have a name. Now all I needed was a number and a face to match the name. I was about to tell her my name when I thought. Shit what if she turns out to be the stalker type?

Instead I replied, "Anthony, nice to meet you. What you drinking?"

"Hmm I think I'll start the evening with a Malibu and Coke." Ohh this beauty is too good to be true.

I poured her a drink and then grabbed myself a beer and walked back into the main room.

"So Marie, how do you know Emmet and Rose?" I asked, wanting to know how she had met them and why I hadn't met her sooner.

"Oh well they're really close," she paused for a brief moment. "close friends of the family. Yourself?"

"I met them at school," I replied nonchalantly.

After a few moments of comfortable silence I asked, "You fancy a dance?"

"Sure, but I'm warning you now that if I injure you in any way with my bad dancing then you only have yourself to blame," she laughed, placing her hand in mine, as I laughed along with her and made our way through the crowd to find a spot in the middle of the room and out of the corner of my eye I distinctly saw Em give me a wink.

BPOV

I had been here for a total of 2 maybe 3 hours. I was absolutely intoxicated with alcohol and even more so by the handsome stranger that I was dancing with, whose name I had learnt was Anthony.

We moved together in perfect sync, despite my extreme lack of co-ordination. I grew more and more daring with my moves the more I drank and was soon grinding against him and feeling every inch of his fuck awesome body. With every touch I felt a spark, if you could call it that and it only made me want to get to know him more. It made me regret telling him my name was Marie, but I didn't want to risk it. For all I knew he could end up being someone I really didn't want to ever see again, but as I had got to know him as the night wore on I regretted it more and more. Well, Marie was my name, my middle name. I told myself to ease the guilt.

I wanted nothing more than to drag him upstairs and fuck him senseless.

As I ground my hips towards him I 'accidently' grazed his very obvious erection and it was good to know that I was having as much of an effect on him, as he was me. It made me want him even more than I already was. My pussy was dripping wet with need and I ached to feel his cock inside of me. I couldn't live with this need any longer.

"Anthony," I purred in his ear seductively. "Do you fancy going somewhere a bit quieter?"

I said a silent prayer that I wasn't scaring him off. His face was a picture of shock, and I knew he was going to leave me right now. But then his lips curled into a smirk and then he whispered back, "Lead the way beautiful."

I blushed as he called me beautiful. I had always had a tough time with receiving and accepting compliments. But this felt right.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs but not before I caught Rose and Alice smirking in the corner of the room, no doubt they were proud of what they had achieved and that I was about to get laid. This man was quite obviously the guy Alice had wanted to introduce me to.

I led him into the first bedroom pulling Anthony in behind me, and slammed the door behind me. I twisted and crashed my mouth to his and he tasted like heaven on earth, even better than I could ever have imagined.

Our mouths moved against each other in perfect sync, and pressed my tongue against his silently pleading for access which he freely granted. My tongue explored his mouth, as his did mine.

My hands pulled the hem of his shirt and I briefly broke our contact so that I could pulled it off before crashing my mouth back to his and flinging his shirt somewhere in the room.

His hand was placed against the back of my neck pulling my face closer to his, effectively deepening our kiss. His other hand slid slowly down my back, sending a shiver down my spine and covering my whole entire being in goose bumps.

"Oh, Jesus Christ." I moaned.

His hand, torturously slow, pulled the zip of my dress down. I ached for him to be inside me already and he was prolonging the torture as though he was enjoying it. He smiled smugly into the kiss.

"Mmmmm, no bra,"

"You like?" I whispered seductively

"Oh God yes!" he groaned, my dress finally pooling to the floor, as he pulled one of my nipples into his mouth causing me to moan as he shoved me onto the bed.

I was dripping wet as one of his hands grazed the underneath of my panties, making me ache for him even more, and made me want him even more. My mind filled with images of what pleasure his long fingers could give to me.

I tugged at the belt to his pants only to have Anthony remove my hands and whisper huskily, "All in due time lovely. Patience just let me pleasure you first."

I squirmed underneath him, lifting my hips off the bed desperate for more friction and desperate to be closer to this sex god. His hand rose to my shoulder and he whispered, "Relax love. Let me give you pleasure."

I tentatively relaxed under his grip and gave into his ministrations, letting him take full control of my body.

He slipped my incredibly soaked panties off and wasted no time at all sliding one finger into me. "Oh god baby you're so wet," he groaned. I was unable to form a coherent reply; my mind was so boggled by this incredible man above me. "Mmmm" was all I managed.

He pumped his finger too slowly into me for a few moments as I lifted my hips for more friction. He added a second finger and then a third as he settled into a steady rhythm which I agreed with. "Ohh god, you're so tight." He groaned as he continued to pump into me. I was on the edge and I could feel myself losing control. My walls started to clamp around his fingers as I writhed beneath him in pleasure and screamed "Oh Anthony."

He then proceeded to crawl down my body and lapped up my juices, his tongue flicking and within seconds I was having a second orgasm. Damn this man was good. I wanted more after tonight. I had to have more. There was no way I was letting this man go.

After a few moments I came down from my Anthony induced orgasm high, and purred, "It's my turn now," as I straddled him and yanked his belt off. I then wasted no time sliding down him and removing his pants and boxers.

I must have gaped at his hardness for about 5 minutes, he was so big. I was only broken from my trance by Anthony saying, "You like what you see?"

"Absolutely," I replied in a flirtatious voice.

It was such a turn on and I could feel myself getting incredibly wet again.

Anthony edged towards the end of the bed as I knelt down and positioned myself between his legs. I wasted no time taking him into my mouth and he groaned as I did so.

I swirled my tongue around his tip and enveloped him in my mouth once again. Within seconds I was deep-throating him, and every time he hit the back of my throat his cock twitched and occasionally he screamed out "Fuck Me Marie. So good."

Even though I barely knew him I felt rather smug about the fact that I was getting these reactions from him. I cupped his balls and every so often removed my mouth from his hard shaft and sucked on them for a few seconds each before returning to his dick. He loved it.

"Marie... I'm..." he screamed out as he came in my mouth. And he tasted like heaven on earth; better than I could have ever imagined. I licked up and down his dick cleaning up every last drop of his cum. Delicious.

"That..." he breathed. "Was the best blow job I have _ever_received" he said placing particular emphasis on the ever.

I lifted my eyes up to meet his and I could tell through his plain black mask that he had deep green eyes. I placed my hand on his cheek and chastely kissed him on the lips. Anthony raised his hand towards his mask to remove it.

"No," I said. "I want to save the moment till after."

"Whatever you want love." He whispered.

And then he ploughed his hardness into me as I raised my hips to meet his eager thrusts. As he thrusted into me he sucked on my collarbone and even in my dazed, rather lustful boggled state I knew he was going to leave a mark. But I wanted him to mark me. Mark me as his and no one else's.

He used his arms to support his weight as he pounded into me, so that he wouldn't crush me. We settled into the perfect rhythm and our bodies fit together perfectly, it was like we were made for each other; like we belonged together.

He drew my right nipple into his mouth again and sucked furiously on it, and on the odd occasion biting down. I hissed whenever he did this out of sheer pleasure. He then repeated the same ministrations on my left nipple. I moaned continuously due to the pleasure that my body received from this glorious man. Thank you god!

It wasn't what I would call love making but it wasn't that rushed, lustful fuck; it was somewhere in the middle, it just was. It was perfect.

I felt myself the verge of my orgasm and I breathlessly purred, "Anthony, come with me."

"Anything for you love."

My walls started to contract around his glorious dick, and I felt his cock twitch inside me.

"Anthony..." I screamed out as he yelled "Marie..."

I felt a pang of guilt as I rode out my orgasm because I had lied about my name to this amazing man who had just given me 3 orgasms. I had lied to him and I could see myself getting to know him better, maybe even possibly dating him. And I now had to tell him the truth and I could only hope he would understand why.

"You... were amazing," I said after we had both rode out our incredible orgasms.

"You too..." he breathed.

I sat up in the bed and drew on all my strength and courage to tell him what my real name was.

"Anthony, I have to tell you something."

EPOV

After having the best blow job ever and the best sex of my life, resulting in the two most powerful orgasms of my life, I led down on the bed next to the incredible woman who had given her body to me.

"You... were amazing," she said in a breathless voice.

"You too..." I said.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, during which I contemplated how to tell Marie my actual name, Marie sat up and propped herself.

"Anthony, I have to tell you something."

Shit. She was going to tell me that it was just sex and that after this she never wanted to see me again. She was going to say that it was best we didn't see each other's face. I really wanted a future with this woman; I wanted more than just sex at a mutual friends Christmas Party. Not fair. But wait, that's life.

She placed her hand on my cheek and whispered, "I don't know how to tell you this but..."

Her speech trailed off and she looked me in the eyes, and I could tell even through the small holes that she was conflicted.

"Then don't," I said. "Can I see your face?" I asked.

"But..."

"Shhh love. Please. At the same time." I pleaded.

"Okay, but I still need to tell you something." She laughed; her laugh was angelic and very familiar to me. I didn't know why but I felt like I had heard it somewhere before; she must have been at another gathering at Emmet and Rose's before. How did I not notice before?

We both removed our masks at the same time and I was met by the vision of beauty that was my ex-fiancé.

Her eyes pierced mine, and mine hers; I could see the tears swelling up in her eyes. My love; why was she crying?

She's crying because of you, you asshole. You broke her heart remember.

"Bella," I whispered, "Love. I'm sorry."

There was a long silence as she stared at me. I wanted to know more than ever at this moment in time what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. For just a brief moment to be able to read her mind. She gathered up her clothes, shaking her head and muttering something to herself under her breath.

And then when she was fully dressed she turned on me and screamed "I can't believe you, you tricked me" before storming out of the bedroom and away from me before I could say anything.

BPOV

It was Edward. I had just had sex with my ex. It was good but fuck I hated his guts. He had hurt me, cut me deep, shattered my heart. And I had just let him violate my body in the best ways possible. God I hate him. I had just given myself over to him willingly, given myself completely over to him. God I love him.

I gathered my clothes up and redressed myself; I could feel his eyes trained on me the entire time. My eyes were welling up in tears and I did my best to suppress them. I could not and would not let him see me like this; I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had hurt me.

Again.

He had obviously known it was me all along and this was just some pathetic game to him. To have and claim the one thing he never got.

As soon as I was fully clothed again I turned to him and unable to keep my fury in I yelled, "I can't believe you, you tricked me."

I fled from the room and down the stairs, just wanting to get away from everyone especially him. I earned a few glances from randomers in the room and I saw Rose and Alice out of the corner of my stare on as I ran.

I ran out of the front door and into the freezing cold night; snow was falling thick and fast and had created a deep blanket over the streets already. I ran the best I could in the disastrous 6 inch heels, falling every now and then. My only thought was getting away, as far away as possible from him.

EPOV

I threw my clothes on as fast as I could. There was no way I was going to let her run away from me; not again. I couldn't lose her again, not like this.

I ran straight out of the bedroom door and bumped straight into Alice and Rose, "What the fuck have you done to Bella?" Rose yelled.

"Nothing. I swear. I didn't even know it was her until after we had sex." **Shit I was gonna get it now.**

"Well go after her. We didn't make it so you and her got together for no reason." Emmet chimed in as he and Jazz joined us. He seriously needs a fucking bell

"Where do you think I'm going?"

They all laughed in my wake, as I ran out of the front. I looked left and right, and saw fresh footprints in the snow to follow leading off to the right. I followed them, my feet sinking deep into the thick layer of snow. I could tell that Bella had fallen a few times in the snow. My clumsy Bella. At least the snow had broken her fall otherwise she would be in need of a trip to the ER.

I followed the trail for about 5 minutes and found Bella curled up on the sidewalk crying and shivering from the cold.

"Bella," I said holding out my hand. "Please talk to me love."

She remained completely silent and I took this as a silent invite to continue. Hell it was an invite just because she didn't move away from me.

"I didn't know it was you but I'm glad it was. You have no idea how hard it's been for me without you. I want you; I've always wanted you, now and forever." I removed then chain holding my loves ring and played with it between my forefinger and thumb. "Isabella Marie Swan I love you so much. Marry me?"

"I... Edward... I love you too but.. Jess... you." She stuttered trying to form a coherent sentence. "How can I be sure that won't happen again?"

"It was a drunken mistake Bella, I love you, only you please be my wife."

My actions that night had been completely out of order and I could only hope that my beautiful Bella could find it within her to forgive me.

After a few moments silence Bella caught sight of the ring I was absentmindedly playing with and choked out "You kept it all this time."

A few tears started forming in her eyes; tears of joy? Tears of sadness?

"Yes of course I did. I couldn't bare to let it go. It's the only reminder I have of you. I love you. I never stopped loving you." I got down on one knee and did it properly this time. "So will you Isabella Marie Swan do me the honour of becoming Mrs Edward Anthony Cullen?'

"Yes, yes a million times yes," she said; I placed the ring on her finger to seal the deal. And before I knew it she jumped up and kissed me with so much passion and love, it knocked the two of us backwards into the snow. I returned the kiss with just as much passion and a desperate need to taste her. Perfection.

The snow was starting to fall heavier around us but neither of us cared; all that mattered was that we were here, together in each other's arms. Exactly where we belong.

Together again, finally.

**A/N:-**

**So how did I do?**

**I would love to hear your thoughts on this.**

**Press that little green button and REVIEW!!**

**Happy Christmas!!**

**xoxo**


End file.
